1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training supporting apparatus and system which can analyze exercise form of a user, while the user wears the training supporting apparatus on the body and is walking or running.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, a smartphone provided with an acceleration sensor is often used to obtain data representing a posture of a user, while he/she wears the smartphone on his/her own waist or other part of the body and is walking or running.
But wearing the smartphone on the body requires not only a very troublesome operation but also an accurate form analysis could not made to precisely evaluate motion such as arm swing. Therefore, a training supporting system has been expected, which releases the user from the troublesome operation of wearing a device on the body and can analyze an accurate motion such as arm swing.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-524640 and NO. 2011-516210 propose technologies concerning modules provided with a wrist band for monitoring athletic performance given by a user. Further, a technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-143996, which uses an exercise measuring apparatus of a wrist-band type, provided with an acceleration sensor, and measure arm swing of a user while the user is running.
Using the technologies disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-524640 and NO. 2011-516210, the users will be released from the troublesome operation of wearing an device on the body but cannot make an advanced performance evaluation such as form analysis. Further, in accordance with the technology disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-143996, the users can analyze an exercise form such as arm swing, by using a large-scale motion capture system but cannot evaluate accurate balance between arm swing and foot landing. The technology has a limitation in the analyzing function.
The present invention will provide a training or exercise supporting apparatus and system which can analyze balance in form while the user wears on the wrist and is walking or running.